Life Renewed
by vampirediva07
Summary: Briseis decides to go back to Achilles. Will that change the outcome of the war and perhaps save lives?
1. Back To You

**A/N: I don't own Troy, simple and short.**

* * *

Briseis held tightly to the sheets wrapped around her. A river of tears flowed freely from her eyes. She was grieving, grieving for her cousin and her lover. In her heart she knew she would never seem Achilles again. Her love of him was forbidden, even though no one knew about it. Since returning to Troy, she had spoken little to anyone, especially her family. No one knew how much she hurt.

_Why? Why do I have to love him? He killed my cousin! Yet, he protected me and told me that he would give everything up for me. I still love him. It's wrong though, but it feels right. For the first time in my life, I feel complete when I'm with him. This is not fair!_

The words played over and over in her head. She made a vow when she entered the temple of Apollo that she would remain a virgin until she died. Now that vow was broken because of the nights in Achilles's tent. However, she did not regret a moment of it. As she laid in her bed, she knew that every moment she was away from him was another moment spent in agony of never knowing if he really did love her. She flew from her bed and ran down the hallway to her cousin, Paris's room, and knocked softly on the door. Paris answered the door.

"Yes, cousin. What is the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"May I speak with Helen alone please?" she asked in reply.

"Certainly, I'll go down to the kitchen for something to drink. Take as long as you need. She's just inside," he answered.

"Thank you cousin," she said.

* * *

Paris walked down the hall and Briseis slipped into his room to talk to Helen. She was sitting up on their bed when Briseis came inside. Softly, she motioned for Briseis to come forward and sit beside her. Briseis sat beside her. For a moment she was silent and said nothing at all. Finally, her resolve wore down and she began to sob. Helen reached forward and took her cousin into her arms. For, as little as Briseis had told her family, Helen knew exactly what was bothering Briseis.

"You don't need to feel guilty, you know," Helen said after a while. "Love is not a crime that can be punished."

"What?" Briseis asked, pulling out of Helen's arms, confused.

"I know you are in love with Achilles," Helen replied.

"How did you know?" Briseis inquired.

"Well, when you came back to us, you refused to talk about anything that happened while you were in the Greek camp, so I figured you fell in love with the man who you were with, which happened to be Achilles," Helen explained.

"I do love him!" Briseis exclaimed.

"If you want to tell me all that happened, you can. If not, I understand. Sometimes these things can be extremely hard to understand why they happen, but if we trust in the gods, then they will make sense," Helen said.

Briseis took a deep breath and began to explain what happened to her, "When the temple of Apollo was attacked, I was taken prisoner and brought to Achilles's tent as a prize. All he asked for was my name. I didn't tell him, but he insisted, so I told him. Then he was summoned to Agamemnon's tent, so he left. When he left, two men came inside his tent and untied me and drug me to Agamemnon's tent where we waited outside to be let inside. After being let inside, he tortured Achilles by telling him that I was to be Agamemnon's slave. Achilles was fully prepared to kill anyone and everyone in that room to protect me. I told him no, that too many men had died that day, so I was taken into Agamemnon's quarters. For days I was kept prisoner and Agamemnon taunted me with threats of taking my virtue, although he never did. However, when the Greek soldiers' morale became weak, he left me to them. They beat me and were about to rape me when Achilles came out of nowhere and saved me. He brought me back to his tent where he tended to my wounds."

"And that's when you fell in love with him?" Helen interjected.

"Not right then. I was furious at men in general. I said some pretty harsh things, but he was kind to me. He explained things about the gods that I had never thought of. He told me that the gods envy us because we're mortal, that we will never be more perfect than we are now. He made me think about everything I had thought before. He went to sleep that night and I stayed awake, thinking about all the things he had said to me. While he was sleeping, I grabbed a knife and decided to end all the suffering of my countrymen. I put it to his neck and was going to kill him. As soon as I put it to his neck, he said for me to do it. I asked him if he was afraid and he said that everyone dies, whether it's now or fifty years from now. From there, he pulled me down and kissed me. I lost all control in that kiss. He turned me over and I dropped the knife. He pulled up my dress and I didn't fight it or try to get away. It felt right. I gave him my virtue freely. From then on, I was his and he was mine," Briseis explained. "After Hector was killed, I refused to share his bed. I was so upset and he understood. He never forced me. When Uncle Priam found me, he let me go and asked for my forgiveness for any pain he caused me. As I left, he pressed his cousin, Patroclus's shell necklace into my hands."

"Sounds like he really loves you," Helen said.

"But how can I love him when he killed one of my own family?" Briseis asked.

"Love does not know judgment nor family lines," Helen said. "You cannot choose who you love. The gods know what is best."

"Do they know what problems it causes to fall in love with your family's enemy?" Briseis inquired.

"To them, love knows no boundaries," Helen said.

"I don't know what to do," Briseis cried.

"Follow your heart, no matter what the consequences may be. I left my home for Paris. I was married and yet I still left," Helen said.

"Then I know what I must do," Briseis said. "I'm going back to him, tonight."

"I understand your decision and I promise not to stop you," Helen said comfortingly. "Go to him. If he loves you, then he will stop at nothing to protect you and keep you."

"I know he does," Briseis said, smiling.

"He is like my Paris," Helen mused.

"Thank you," Briseis said, hugging her cousin and getting up.

"Your welcome," Helen replied.

* * *

Briseis left the room and walked back down the hall to her own room. She quickly gathered what little she could fit in a tiny bundle, which included a few dresses and some jewels. Within a few minutes, she was ready to leave. Just as the palace was settling down for the night, Briseis slipped out of her room and ran down the hall, pass Paris and Helen's room, the kitchen, and out into the stables. There was an opening at the back of the stables just big enough for her to fit through.

The sands on the beach were soft to her feet through her sandals. She felt at ease with her decision as she neared the Greek camp. The tents were still up, but all the men were sleeping. Within minutes, she found Achilles's tent and crept inside. In the dim light, she saw his form sleeping on the bed. His chest was bare with a sheet wrapped around his waist. As gently was possible, she slipped into the bed on the other side. Her tension disappeared as soon as she laid her head on the pillow next to Achilles. Sleep soon took over as her eyes drifted shut. Achilles sensed motion on the bed and opened his eyes moments later and saw her petite form lying next to him. Knowing she was asleep, he softly inched next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He lovingly moved her hair and kissed the nape of her neck. The scent in her hair, jasmine, was intoxicating to him. No matter how much he would deny it, he had missed her. There would be time for questions later, for now he let her sleep in the comfort of his arms.

**

* * *

A/N: This is just the first chapter, so please don't judge it too harshly just yet. Let me know if you like it and whatnot.**


	2. Just The Beginning

The sun peeked into the tent of Achilles. He sat in the corner of the tent, gazing at Briseis's sleeping form in his bed. Her chest rose and fell evenly with her breaths. This was probably the first night she had slept decently since she left his tent for Troy. He did not want to disturb her, so he simply watched her sleep for a while. In his mind he deeply questioned why the gods had sent her to him. After all, he was a warrior and she was a priestess.

_How can I love her so much? She's a Trojan and I'm a Greek. She challenges me, both physically and mentally. Our temperaments are much alike, both stubborn and proud, though neither of us will admit it. She doesn't know that I really love her, yet she still came back. She came back, risking her life to be with me. That makes her braver than me in many respects. How can she love a monster like me, who has killed her own family though? It makes no sense why she would come back. Perhaps she is spying for the Trojans. No…she curled up right next to me like always. How could I even be thinking that? Maybe she really does love me_.

Achilles hated thinking too much on these things. It made him feel weak and not like the great warrior he is. Still, the thought tormented him to not know why she would come back to him. As he contemplated these things, Briseis continued to sleep peacefully on his bed.

* * *

After almost an hour passed, he slipped back into the bed next to Briseis. She stirred and opened her eyes to him. A gentle smile passed her lips. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I couldn't stay there," she said. "Knowing everything that had passed between us."

"What will your family do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. My cousin, Helen, knows that I was leaving. I could not face my cousin, Andromache, nor her little son," she said with a heavy heart.

Achilles said nothing in reply for he did not know how to reply to her heartfelt statement about her family. He knew that he had killed Andromache's husband and father to her son.

"I want you to know that I could not face her because I love the man who killed my cousin, her husband," Briseis confessed.

"How could you love someone who killed your own family?" Achilles asked, not understanding her confession.

"The gods know better. We cannot help who we fall in love with, even if it means rejecting everything we were raised with to be with that person," she explained, looking into his pristine blue eyes.

"Even if that person is a ruthless killer?" he asked in reply.

"That is not the man I know you to be. You are kind, wise, and far gentler than you let others know. That is the man that I fell in love with, the one who saved me and taught me that the gods envy us. He is the one I want to be with," she answered.

"Then I must tell you that there is a warrior who fell in love with a virgin priestess who has taught him that there is more to life than simply fighting and killing," he said, smiling and gazing into her amber eyes. "This warrior was wanting to know if that priestess would take him as her husband."

Briseis's eyes widened with surprise. Tears began to flow freely from her eyes as she nodded and fell into his arms. Achilles held her close. She could hear his heartbeat in her ear as she nuzzled against his bare chest. Her fear dissipated in that moment for she knew that he wanted to be with her always.

"I, Achilles, take you Briseis as my wife before the gods as our witnesses and I promise to love you always and never leave or hurt you. You are my match in every way. I cannot fathom life without you now. Every man shall know that you are mine and mine alone," he said.

"And I, Briseis, take you Achilles to be my husband before the gods as our witnesses. I promise to love you always and be there for you. When I was captured, I begged the gods to answer me why I was taken from my home when I was a priestess for Apollo. Now, I know why. It led me to you. You have taught me to love with a passion. I love you," she replied.

* * *

It did not matter to them that no one saw their wedding because all that mattered to them was that the gods knew. Briseis knew that by marrying Achilles, she would never see her family again. Even though it pained her heart, she knew that it was for the best that it happened this way. Her family would never understand how much she truly loved him. All they would see is the fact that he killed Hector, their beloved son, husband, father, brother, and prince. When she did go back to Troy after his death, it was as if the entire kingdom pitied her because they knew she was found in Achilles's tent. Not once did they ask her what really happened, they just assumed she was raped. When they would find her gone, they would assume she committed suicide because she was no longer a virgin. Briseis didn't care what they would think.

Achilles planted kisses softly on her forehead and moved down the side of her cheek until he reached her lips. When he reached her lips, he kissed them gently, but she kissed back with a fierce passion. It was as if she had not kissed him in a lifetime instead of the few weeks she had been gone. Sensing this passion, Achilles responded by pulling her closer. She laid back on the bed, her lips still locked with his. In a matter of moments, she became his and he became hers forever.

* * *

Briseis woke up, her vision slightly blurry for a moment. When it came into focus again, she gazed at Achilles, still sleeping beside her. His bare chest rising and falling with every breath he took. There was a sense of peace about him as he slept and Briseis did not want to disturb him, so she just gazed happily at him. Moments later he opened his eyes and she smiled at him. She was lying flat on her stomach with the sheet wrapped around her. Achilles reached over and rubbed the small of her back. His touch was heaven to her. She leaned her head over to his shoulder and cuddled next to him. Instantly, he wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand on her bare shoulder, which felt like silk to his calloused hands worn from years of war. No matter the condition of his hands, Briseis melted at his touch. His bronze, warm skin was inviting and comforting to her as she lay on his shoulder.

"I'm sure the men will wonder where I am soon," he said.

"Will they come looking for you?" she asked innocently.

"Most likely, but they know not to disturb my tent unless it is Eudorus. I shall not have anyone interrupting us right now, so you need not worry," he replied.

Briseis sighed contently. As far as she was concerned, she could lie wrapped in his embrace forever. A sea of dreams washed over her as her eyes drifted shut and she fell back into a tranquil sleep. Achilles held her close and let her sleep on his shoulder, her dark curls cascading around her angelic face, a face that even the gods would envy. He reached over with his other hand and stroked her cheek as she slept and kissed her forehead before drifting into sleep himself. Little did either of them know that their troubles were just beginning.

**

* * *

A/N: Wow, I had an overwhelming response to the first chapter. Nearly 10 reviews alone! Thank you guys so much. Here's another chapter. I hope this one is a little more elaborate than the first. I'm working on it. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Sunset

Sunsets. There was just something about them that made Briseis feel relaxed and at ease with the world. The light shades of oranges, pinks, and hues of purples brought a sense of warmth and soothing sensations. Briseis could sit and bathe in the fading light for hours as the ocean water rushed up and down the shores near Achilles's tent. She had been married no more than a week when she settled into her niche as a wife. It was invigorating to a once virgin priestess to be showered with so much attention from one man. Every touch, every kiss was heaven sent. Even the small things, like curling up next to Achilles at night to sleep, were significant because she was with someone she loved.

* * *

One evening, Briseis was sitting in the last golden rays of the sunset, basking in its warmth. The wind was lightly blowing her chocolate curls around her face, but she neither moved them back nor cared. She was alone, for Achilles had gone to a meeting with his men about the fate of their role in the war. They had not fought along side the Greeks since he and Briseis were married the week before. Briseis was expecting him back at anytime, but she decided to sit on the beach. The sand was warm and soft to her bare feet as she sat with them in the sand. Her thoughts began to drift to her home in Troy and to her family. She thought of her cousin Hector and his little son, Astyanax. When he was born, he brought so much joy and love to the household. She began to wonder if that same kind of elation would surround the birth of her future children. Her thoughts were soon interrupted.

"I thought I'd might find you here," a voice from behind her said.

Quickly she stuffed her thoughts back into her heart to turn around to see Achilles standing behind her.

"I like watching the sunset. It's very peaceful out here," she said.

"My mother loved watching sunsets when I was a boy. I remember her taking me to a mountain once to watch the most beautiful one I have ever seen, but now I'm considering making this one the most gorgeous one because you're here with me," he said.

"No, I would never take that special one with your mother away from you. Never let our moments replace the ones you have with her," Briseis insisted, getting up from her spot on the sand and retreating to his arms. "Do you think she would like me?"

"She would love you. I want you to meet her eventually, when all this fighting is over," Achilles said.

"Did you and the men decide to stay?" she asked.

"The men want to go home if the fighting hasn't ended in seven days time. Until then, Eudorus will lead them because I'm not fighting for Agamemnon anymore," he replied.

"Oh," she sighed, snuggling her head in the crook of his neck and kissing his chin.

They watched the sun go down until it was completely dark outside and the stars were beginning to peak from behind the clouds. Briseis was exhausted, so Achilles swept her into his arms and carried her back to their tent. He gingerly laid her on their bed and crawled next to her. Protectively, he wrapped his arm around her petite waist and she curled up in his embrace. Achilles kissed his wife on the cheek and whispered "I love you" in her ear before falling asleep himself.

* * *

As the sun rose high in the late morning, Achilles rose from their bed and put a clean tunic on. It was one his mother made from a sturdy navy blue cloth and complimented his golden locks well. The scent that rose from it was of his home in Phtia, where he grew up as a boy. He thought of growing up with Patroclus, his cousin. When he was nine years old, Patroclus was brought to live with him and his mother for his own family was killed. Patroclus was just a baby then. Achilles remembered peeking inside a tiny blue bundle in a cradle in his mother's room and peering into sea-green eyes and curly blonde hair. From then on, he loved his cousin like a brother. One day he hoped to have a son like Patroclus.

He smiled at the thought of having his own son and peering into a blue blanket to find the same eyes gazing back at him. Of course, it would wait until he went back home with his wife and they settled into their new life together. Achilles wondered what kind of father he would be. He never knew his own, so he had no role model to look up to. Hopefully, he could learn by instinct. For now, he was content to only think about it. He opened the tent flaps and walked out into the bright sunlight of the morning. Eudorus was sitting in front of his tent, skinning a fish he had caught. The scales covered his knife in a thin, shiny layer.

"Morning Eudorus," Achilles greeted his old friend.

"Good morning," Eudorus replied.

"No fighting today?" Achilles asked.

"Only Agamemnon's men. He ordered all others to stay behind," Eudorus answered.

"Any idea why?" Achilles inquired.

"None at all, my lord. Apparently he wants the pleasure of killing Prince Paris himself," Eudorus said.

"I will see that man's corpse at my feet one of these days," Achilles muttered as he walked back to his own tent.

* * *

When he walked in, he found Briseis had stirred and awaken. She was lying on the bed, covered and very anxious. Worried she might be hurting, Achilles went to sit on the bed next to her and comfort her. Instantly, she jumped and backed further away, scared of even his touch.

"Briseis, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "You act as if I were going to hurt you."

"It's nothing," she replied, uneasily.

"There is something bothering you. Why won't you tell me? I'm your husband," he insisted.

"You couldn't understand," she said, her voice whimpering and on the verge of tears.

"Why couldn't I understand?" he asked, his voice calm and reassuring.

"Because," she said, pausing to gather her thoughts, "you're not a woman."

Achilles paused a moment, finally understanding what was wrong with his wife, and asked, "Briseis, are you bleeding?"

Briseis nodded before breaking into sobs. Achilles pulled her into his arms and let her cry. He knew from experience how emotional women could be when they were bleeding. For a while, she just sat in his arms, sobbing. When the tears had subsided, she looked at him in the eyes with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have been so emotional like that."

"Don't apologize for that. You cannot control that," he reassured her.

"It's not that," she said, diverting her eyes from his to the sheets.

"Then what is it?" he asked, placing his hand on her cheek.

"I was worried that you would be angry," she answered.

"Angry with what? The fact that you're a woman and have courses like any other woman in this world?" he inquired.

"No, that I didn't conceive a child right away," she said, her voice cracking and on the verge of tears again.

"Oh Briseis, that doesn't matter to me right now. Of course I want children, but that is for the future. Right now all that matters to me is that I'm with you and you're happy," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Briseis remained in Achilles's arms for a while longer, his presence comforting and soothing. Achilles stroked her hair gently and kissed the top of her head. He came to the realization that his wife was in a fragile emotional state. All he could do was be there for her and let her lean on him. Her sobs had drained her energy and she soon fell asleep. Achilles laid her head on the pillow and pulled the blankets around her.

* * *

He stepped outside again and found Odysseus outside his own tent. Without saying a word, he sat next to his friend. The two men sat in silence in the sunshine of the late morning. Finally, Achilles spoke.

"How did you deal with your wife when she wanted children?" he asked.

"Well, my wife didn't conceive our son until three years into our marriage." Odysseus replied. "She was devastated every time she did not conceive. All I could do was hold her until her tears subsided and she would begin preparing to try again the next time."

"So, this could go on for years?" Achilles asked, shocked.

"It just depends on how quickly she can conceive a child. After the first one, it settles down. It's almost as if women have a desire to have a child quickly after marriage," Odysseus answered.

"It's not that I don't want to have children, I do. I just want time to spend alone with Briseis before we start to have children," Achilles said.

"I understand. Now, my wife and I value the time we spent alone for those three years. We wouldn't change anything," Odysseus said. "Just love her and the gods will take care of the rest."

"You are far wiser than any king I have ever known. It should be you leading this army, not Agamemnon," Achilles said. "I have always respected you the most."

"And I respect you as a warrior. My son would like you very much. He always dreams of becoming a great warrior and he's only ten," Odysseus said.

Achilles chuckled and said, "Ah, the dreams of childhood. He sounds a lot like my cousin, Patroclus, did when he was that age."

"They want to grow up so fast. Then when they get to be our age, they'll realize how precious youth really is," Odysseus commented.

"I'm still young," Achilles pridefuly said, laughing through his teeth.

The two men looked at one another before bursting into laughter. Both had always shared the relationship to joke with one another freely, even though Odysseus was king of Ithaca. As the two men continued laughing, an ear-piercing scream came from Achilles's tent. Achilles stopped laughing, got up, and ran to his tent.

**

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry again for the lack of updating this story. School is continuously killing me, as Graduation gets closer. I promise to try and get another chapter up before another month passes. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Peace

Achilles reached his tent in time to hear another piercing scream come from Briseis inside. He peeked inside, through the flaps, to see Agamemnon lying on top of Briseis, who was pinned to the floor, trying to rape her. She was fighting back with all of her might, but losing strength. Without another moment, Achilles burst inside the tent and grabbed Agamemnon by the hair and pulled him off of Briseis. Briseis curled up in a corner, angry and terrified. Agamemnon attempted to fight back, but Achilles held his sword to his neck at the point.

"What are you doing?" Achilles asked, his voice deepening with anger.

"Claiming what is rightfully mine," Agamemnon replied, spitting at Achilles's face. "That woman belongs to me."

"My wife belongs to no one. What made you think you could come into MY tent and harm MY wife?" Achilles inquired.

"I am king and she is my prize," Agamemnon spat.

"King or no king, I am going to kill you for insulting me and hurting Briseis. Outside…NOW!" Achilles shouted. "I won't have your blood in my tent."

* * *

Achilles brought his sword down and grabbed Agamemnon and pushed him outside. Once they were outside, Agamemnon attempted to grab Achilles's sword from his hand. As soon as he reached for it, Achilles twisted around quickly and cut him across his stomach, causing Agamemnon to fall to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain. Many of the Greeks heard his cry and came running. They circled around Achilles and Agamemnon. For a few moments, everyone stood speechless. Finally, Achilles spoke.

"This man is a traitor to me. He attempted to rape my wife, Briseis, in my own tent. For that alone he deserves to die. However, he also lead you across the sea to fight a war for his brother to win his wife back, but after the death of his brother he continued to fight for the same cause even though no one was there to claim the wife. His greed has cost you brothers, sons, fathers, and cousins. Fighting is not all the world is about, there is another side," Achilles explained.

Murmurs from the crowd exclaimed, "What other side is there?"

"Peace, my brothers. Have you not noticed that I no longer fight with you?" Achilles asked the crowd.

The crowd began to murmur again. By this time, Agamemnon was on his knees, still gasping in pain.

"Seize him," he managed to yelp.

No one budged.

"I am the king and I said to SEIZE HIM!" he screamed again.

Everyone in the crowd stared at him with blank expressions. Anger overtook him and he lunged at Achilles, who in turn, drove his sword into Agamemnon's chest. The men burst into thunderous applause and cheers. Agamemnon looked into Achilles's eyes before falling to the ground, dead. Achilles pulled his sword out of the body and walked away as the men continued their celebration of the tyrant's death. Odysseus ran after his friend. He caught up with him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. She has been through so much to be with me, yet says little about her fears to me. I don't understand," Achilles replied.

"She is exactly like you," Odysseus said. "Maybe you'll learn from one another in this experience. Go be with her. She'll need all the comfort you can give."

"Thank you, Odysseus," Achilles said.

"Oh, and it was the right thing you did today," Odysseus said, turning to leave.

* * *

Achilles nodded. He walked back to his tent and dropped his sword outside the doorway in the sand, not wanting Briseis to see the blood. When he walked in, Briseis was curled up in a ball on their bed, sobbing so violently that her entire body was trembling. Achilles sat on the edge on their bed and picked her up into his arms. Cradling her tiny body, he held her close and let her bury her face against his shoulder to cry. Bruises were beginning to appear on her wrists and neck. Gently, Achilles kissed every part of her body. After a while, she became quiet. Her face and hair were soaked with tears. For hours, he just held her. Finally, she was ready to talk.

"Is he gone?" she asked timidly.

"He is gone for good. Never again will he hurt you," he reassured her.

Briseis averted her eyes in relief. For the remainder of the day, she slept uneasily in their bed. Her bruises made it difficult to be comfortable. Achilles stayed at her side and rubbed her back to comfort her. It would be a long time before she would talk about what happened, but he was willing to be patient with his wife. Going home in a week was out of the question now.

* * *

Four months went by and neither Greek nor Trojan attacked one another. Neither side had a cause to fight for anymore. In fact, they were to meet and sign a treaty with one another the next day in Troy. Odysseus and Achilles were to attend and sign for peace. Briseis and Achilles had talked about her going with him. She had fully recovered from the incident of near rape, physically and her emotions were better.

"I want my family to know that I am safe and alive," she explained.

"What about us?" he asked.

"I'm going to tell them that I love you and you're my husband," she said.

"And if they don't accept it?" he inquired.

"Then we'll have to send an ambassador to plead our case," she replied, smiling devilishly.

"And what kind of ambassador did you have in mind?" he asked, confused.

"I'd say a very little one, with bright blue eyes, and not that much hair," she answered, kissing his lips gently.

"What do you mean?" Achilles asked, the words not making any sense to him at all.

"Achilles," Briseis replied, taking his hands, "I've stopped bleeding two times in a row."

"That means," he said, placing his hands over her belly.

She smiled and said, "Yes, we're going to have a child!"

**A/N: Sorry, you don't get to see Achilles's reaction until next time. :) Oh, sorry about it being so short...but the next one will be longer. Review lots and I'll post it faster. Since it's Spring Break, I get to write more. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Treaty of Peace

Achilles looked at Briseis dumbfounded. In truth, he had no idea how to respond. He had not really planned to have a child with Briseis until they returned home to Phtia and were settled. This was a complete shock.

"How long have you known?" he asked, gathering his thoughts together to make a coherent question.

"Almost a week," she replied.

Achilles removed his hands from her stomach and clenched them at his sides in anger. "When were you planning on telling me? You could not find a spare moment to tell me when you first suspected that you were with child? I thought we had discussed waiting until we were home to start a family."

"I was waiting for the perfect moment to tell you. I thought that the birth of our first child would be something to celebrate in, yet I see that you're angry," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "You only think about yourself. Did you ever stop to wonder how I was feeling through this? I'm terrified and you don't even care!"

* * *

Briseis stormed out of their tent, resentful and upset. She walked down to the shore and sat in the sand, buried her face in her knees, and cried. Their first fight as a married couple had not been over something ridiculous like clothing as her cousins' Hector and Andromache's had been. She never imagined that Achilles wouldn't want their child. As she continued to cry, her heart stung with the knowledge that her husband didn't care.

* * *

Back in the tent, Achilles paced the floor. He felt like a complete blundering fool. His wife had just told him quite possibly the most important news in his life and he blew up at her. It was not that he didn't want their child; he just felt he wasn't ready for it yet. Marriage was still relatively new to him. There were days that he just felt like going out and fighting just because that is how he was raised, but he fought the urge to please his beloved wife.

As he paced, he went thought over and over how much Briseis meant to him. She had left her family and home to be with him, given him the precious gift of her virginity, and now was going to bring his child into the world. For all the things she had sacrificed to be with him, he had done very little. All he had given up was fighting. In comparison, it seemed very insignificant to all she had done. When all his thoughts were processed hours later, he had made up his mind. He walked out of the tent to find his wife.

* * *

He found her on the beach, her head in her knees. The sun was just setting, falling slowly below the waters of the sea. Quietly, he sat next to her on the sand. He stroked her back lovingly and she looked up at him, eyes red from crying. Guilt panged in his heart, for he knew he was the cause of her pain. He cupped her chin in his hand and brought her close for a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Briseis, I'm sorry," he began. "I was genuinely insensitive to how you were feeling. I was so selfish to only think of myself in this matter when you are the one carrying our child. Don't think that I'm angry about having a child now because I'm not. I just thought that I wasn't ready to be a father, but I realize that I'll never be really ready until we actually have a child. I love you and hope that you'll forgive me for my words and actions earlier."

"When I first thought I was with child, I was frightened. I've never gone through anything like this before. I realize that this is not easy for you to take either. Even though we didn't plan this child to be born so early in our marriage, I still love it. I love you. I forgive you and am also sorry for my actions earlier as well," she replied.

"There is nothing for you to apologize about. You had a right to be angry with me," he said, kissing her once again.

Achilles got up and in one swift motion, had Briseis in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her back to their tent just a night fell in the camp. Once inside their tent, he laid her gently on their bed and removed his tunic. He climbed into the bed with her. They lay close together, facing one another. His hand stroked her thick curls away from her face. Briseis turned on her back and pulled her dress up to expose her stomach. Achilles sat up and kissed her stomach, which was still flat. He began to trace shapes along her stomach with his finger so lightly, Briseis started to laugh. Achilles looked up and his wife and smiled.

"I love it when you laugh," he said.

"Well, that tickles," she replied, smiling.

"I can't believe that there is another person inside of you," he said.

"Well, our love created that little person. In a few months I'm not going to be so petite anymore. Are you still going to love me then?" she asked.

"Of course. Probably more than ever," he answered.

Briseis smiled and motioned for him to come closer to her face. She placed her hands on either side of his face and gently pulled him closer for a kiss. Their kiss ended and she curled up next to him, her back against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her belly protectively.

* * *

Dawn rose over the shores of Troy on the day of peace. Achilles woke to ready himself to journey into Troy with Briseis and Odysseus. Briseis still lay sleeping on their bed. He walked over and gently kissed her cheek to rouse her. She murmured and rolled over to face him.

"It's time to get up," he softly whispered in her ear.

"But I was having a good dream," she said, smiling.

"Was that dream about me?" he asked brazenly.

"Of course. Who else would I dream about?" she answered.

"Good question," he replied, smiling.

"Oh, you!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm gently. "I was actually dreaming about our baby, our daughter."

"You're so sure that it's a girl?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Call it my 'motherly intuition' but yes, I do believe it's going to be a girl," she answered, sitting up in their bed.

"I see," he said.

"Do you not want a daughter?" she inquired.

"It's not that. It's just going to be more difficult with a daughter," he replied.

"How so?"

"Well, she'll be as beautiful as you are, so I'll constantly be beating the boys off of her. The work will never end!" he playfully said.

"Hopefully, she'll find someone as wonderful as her father to marry who will treat her right so you won't have to worry so much," Briseis said.

"Already thinking about our child's marriage and it hasn't even been born?" Achilles playfully asked.

"You know what I meant. Oh, I'm not even going to try to explain that one," she said, smiling.

* * *

Briseis climbed out of their bed and began getting ready. She was thankful she brought some of her dresses with her when she left Troy. After sorting through them, she decided to wear her emerald green one. She slipped her sleeping tunic off and pulled her dress on. There was a gold tie that went with it around her waist. She tied it to her side, being careful not to tie it too tight in fear of hurting her baby. Achilles sat on their bed and watched his wife in wonder. Even with her hair a mess of curls, she was so beautiful, beauty that would even rival the goddesses of Mount Olympus. Her skin was glowing with her joy. She braided a gold ribbon through her locks and was ready.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Not that, I meant to face them?" he inquired.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered. "Just know that if they do not accept us, I don't care. I'll go anywhere to be with you and our child."

"Will you tell them about the baby?" he asked, taking her small hands in his.

"Yes. Our child is something to rejoice in, whether they approve or not," she said.

"You, my love, are very bold," he said, standing up and kissing her forehead.

"And we, my darling, must leave now. There is a treaty to sign and peace to negotiate," she said, pulling his hand toward the doorway of their tent.

* * *

A chariot was waiting outside their tent for them to take them to the gates of the city. Achilles climbed into the chariot and helped his wife up. He grabbed the reins and snapped them for the horses to start moving. Odysseus followed behind them in his own chariot. They rode through the sands leading up to the gates of Troy. Briseis wrapped her arms around Achilles's right arm. She felt safer holding on to her husband. The two chariots stopped at the gates of Troy and waited for them to open. For a few moments there was total silence before the creaking of the gates opening before them. Just inside the Trojans were celebrating in the streets the end of the war and peace at last. Achilles clicked his tongue and drove the horses forward into the streets.

Rose petals covered them in showers of white, pink, and red. It truly was a celebration. Achilles and Briseis drove through the streets until they reached the palace. Achilles got off the chariot first and helped his wife down. Odysseus was right behind them. All three climbed the steps of the palace until they reached the top to see Priam, Paris, Helen, and Andromache standing to welcome them. All but Helen looked surprised to see Briseis standing with Achilles.

"Briseis?" Priam asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Uncle. It is me," she answered.

"We all thought you had left for good because you were ashamed," he said, bringing his niece into a warm embrace.

"No, I'm quite alright. I promise to explain myself a little later, but there are more important things to attend to," she replied.

"Yes, my dear. You're right," he said, turning to Odysseus and Achilles. "I think that it is high time there was peace. This war between Greece and Troy has gone on long enough."

"I agree," Odysseus said. "With Agamemnon and Menalaus both gone, there is no reason to have a war any longer."

"I heard it was you, Achilles, who killed Agamemnon. Is it true?" Paris asked.

"Yes, I did kill him," Achilles answered.

"Why did you kill him?" Priam asked.

"Uncle, those are matters to be discussed later," Briseis interjected.

"Briseis, what has gotten into you?" Andromache asked.

"Nothing. I just don't think we should talk about those things until later. Peace is what is important right now," Briseis answered.

"Alright," Priam conceded and unrolled a scroll. "This treaty states that all of Greece will be in alliance with Troy from now on. We will help one another in times of need and establish a trade of our goods to profit both nations."

Priam set it on a small table and signed his name to it, followed by Paris, Odysseus, and finally Achilles. Once they were finished, servants brought goblets forth and wine was poured to toast the newfound peace.

"Now, I say we go inside and feast in celebration of this momentous occasion," Priam said.

* * *

All of those gathered on the steps of the palace entered to feast. Once they all were seated, food was served on platters. Briseis sat by Achilles freely without question. Under the table she held his hand softly. The feast proceeded rather quietly until the end when conversation began.

"So, Briseis, I think you owe us an explanation," Paris spoke up.

"Yes, I would like to know what happened," Priam agreed.

Briseis squeezed Achilles's hand under the table and took a deep breath before saying, "Alright, I will tell you what has happened to me the past few months. When the Greeks first landed on the beach of Troy, they took the temple of Apollo. All the priests were killed and I taken prisoner. I was brought to the tent of Achilles as his prize. Instead of taking me, he only asked my name. I expected Apollo to take his revenge on him for desecrating his temple at any moment, but he didn't. That peaked my curiosity about this man. What were the gods trying to tell me about him? A while later, Achilles was summoned to the tent of Agamemnon where the kings were gathering to celebrate their great victory. When he left, two soldiers came into his tent, untied me, and drug me to Agamemnon's tent where we waited outside for them to bring us in. Moments later we were summoned inside. Agamemnon stated that he claimed me as his slave. This angered Achilles and he almost killed the two soldiers right then and there. I told them that no more blood needed to be shed that day and was taken captive. I was kept in Agamemnon's tent for a few days where he taunted me with all the things he intended to do to me. However, the day Paris fought Menalaus and the Greeks were beaten back, the men's morale was weak, so Agamemnon handed me over to them for their amusement. They beat me and were going to rape me when Achilles came out of nowhere and rescued me. He took me back to his tent where he tended my wounds. We had an intense discussion about the gods. He intrigued me with his decisive nature and knowledge of the gods, but also infuriated me with the fact that he was a man and a warrior. That night, as he lay sleeping, I brought a knife to his throat."

As Briseis began to describe that night, she felt the heat rising in her face.

"He told me to kill him. I asked him if he was afraid of dying. He said it didn't matter because everyone dies. My eyes were locked with his. Instead of turning the knife on me, he kissed me. At first, I was confused because I had never been kissed before. Then, it became natural to me. That night I gave myself to him."

"What of the very night of your cousin, Hector's, death? Did you give yourself to him then?" Paris asked, annoyed.

"No, she refused to lie with me that night. I understood her pain and let her do what she wished. That is why when Priam came for Hector's body, I let her go back home to her family," Achilles spoke up.

"Why, my dear girl, would you run back to him after coming home?" Priam asked.

"Because I love him," Briseis answered. "No matter how I try to deny it, I love him with all of my heart. We can't choose the ones we love, that is just the will of the gods."

"And what has happened since then?" Paris inquired. "I want to know why Achilles killed Agamemnon."

"Shortly after Briseis came back to me, we were married. I walked out of my tent one day for no more than a few moments when I heard screaming. When I reached my tent, I saw Agamemnon trying to rape my wife. Enraged, I pulled him out of my tent and in front of his own men, who did nothing to stop me, and killed him for his crimes against me, my wife, and humanity in general," Achilles responded.

"Are you alright?" Helen and Andromache asked Briseis.

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine. Achilles and I have discovered that we're going to have our first child," Briseis beamed.

"A child?" Helen asked, smiling.

"Indeed. I intend to protect her and the baby from any harm," Achilles said.

"How can you have this monster's child?" Paris spat.

"Paris!" Briseis exclaimed. "Cousin, I love you more than any other, yet you treat me and my husband this way? I don't understand. We've grown up together most of our lives, yet you hurt me so."

"He killed my brother!" Paris yelled.

"Calm yourself, my son," Priam said.

"Achilles, let's go," Briseis insisted, pulling Achilles toward her.

"No, it's alright. I need to say something," Achilles said, facing the family from his wife. "When Hector took the life of my cousin, Patroclus, I was infuriated. He was more of a brother to me. I didn't care of anything but avenging my fallen brother's death. After Hector's death, I realized that I had made a horrible mistake. Hector really had not known that my cousin was not me in battle that day. I had killed a father, husband, brother, and son. When Priam came and begged for his body, I went outside my tent and wrapped Hector's body. As I wrapped him, I became overcome with grief. I prayed to the gods to forgive Hector for killing Patroclus and to grant me the opportunity to apologize to his family one day. Through my wife, I have this opportunity. I am truly sorry for my actions. Hector was the best I've ever fought, both as a warrior and a man."

* * *

Andromache had remained silent until this point, but decided to speak up. "I know that it is hard for this family to accept the marriage of Briseis to Achilles, but I think that Hector would want us to forgive Achilles. Hector never hated any man in his life and I don't think we should either. There has been enough fighting to last a lifetime. I forgive you, Achilles and think that there is no man better suited for Briseis than you."

"I know my brother and his wife is right. Hector hated wars and conflict. I still can't spit on his memory by accepting this marriage," Paris sternly said and walked away.

"Don't worry about him," Helen said. "He'll come around eventually. He's stubborn and always has been."

"I know, but he is my cousin and I still love him so," Briseis sadly said.

"It is alright, my dear," Priam said, getting out of his chair, walking around to his niece, and gently hugged her. "Things will turn out for the best. The gods are in control."

"Briseis," Achilles said.

Briseis let go of her uncle and turned around to her husband. She stood up with him and he took her into his arms and held her gently, being mindful of her tiny stomach that held their precious child.

"I think it time we went home for the night. There has been far too much excitement for one evening for you to take with the baby," Achilles said.

"I agree," Andromache said. "Go home, get some rest, and come back tomorrow. Think of your child and your own health."

"Alright," Briseis conceded.

Achilles and Briseis left the table and went down to the stables where their chariot was waiting for them. Odysseus had already left for the camp while dinner was going on, so only their chariot remained among all the horses in the stables. Achilles helped his wife into the chariot and got in beside her. With a snap of the ropes, the horses were moving toward the open gates. They traveled in silence the entire way back to their tent on the beach. Achilles brought the horses to a stop right in front of their tent. A soldier came and attended to the horses as Achilles carried Briseis inside their tent and gently set her on their bed. She curled into her position on the bed as he undressed for the night. He slid into the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand protectively on her flat stomach. Briseis was exhausted and drifted to sleep without a word, but Achilles remained awake. Quietly, he leaned close to her and kissed her neck and whispered, "I love you," before sleep overcame him. The two slept quietly with the baby wrapped in its parents' love.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for another lack of update, but I wrote a REALLY long chapter to make up for it, over 3000 words! Woohoo! Hope you like it. Let me know.**


	6. Where Home Is

The next few weeks were not easy for either Briseis or Achilles. Paris did not come around like everyone expected him to. Everyday Briseis and Achilles would come back to their tent and Briseis would cry because her cousin was so callous towards her. Achilles stood by, not knowing what to do for his wife. He knew her crying was not good for either her or the baby. So, he comforted her the best way he knew how. Every night he would kiss her shoulders and pull her close to him in a loving embrace. Her crying would subside and she would sleep peacefully.

* * *

One morning, Briseis woke with the sunrise and left the bed to walk on the beach. Achilles let her be alone for a while before venturing out to find her. He found her walking in the water, the tide lapping over her bare feet. For a moment, he stared at his wife in awe. She had just begun to show with her stomach rounding a bit in the middle. Achilles smiled and walked over to her.

"Good morning darling," he greeted her warmly, wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled gently and replied, "Good morning to you too."

"You're in a much better mood this morning than you have been the last few days," he said.

"Well, I've finally come to a decision about what to do," she said, looking into his blue eyes intently, but softly.

"About what?" he asked.

"Our current situation here," she answered.

"And what did you come up with?" he inquired.

"I think that what is best for not only my health, but the health of our unborn child is for us to go home and not just our tent 'home,' but home in Phtia where we can prepare for the birth of the baby," Briseis said, placing her hands in Achilles's.

"What about your family?" he asked, kissing her hands tenderly.

"You are my family now and so is the baby," she replied.

Achilles nodded in understanding and said, "We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

"Tomorrow?" she inquired.

"Tomorrow it is then," he answered. "Are you going to be alright to travel with the baby?" he asked, moving his hand to her small stomach, protruding slightly under her dress.

"We'll be fine," she reassured him, placing her petite hand over his on her stomach. "I love it when you worry so."

"I have two to worry about now and would not have it any other way," he said, smiling.

Achilles kissed her forehead and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. He still did not understand how he could love someone so much. Silently, he pondered how he would have enough love for his wife and their future child. Could his heart grow? For now, he stuffed the thought away and lived in the moment with Briseis. Tomorrow they were going home.

* * *

He carried her back to their tent where they both got ready to make their final journey to Troy. Briseis slipped a new dress on, gently brushing her bare stomach. She felt a tiny flutter beneath her skin and began to laugh. Achilles looked at her quizzically, not understanding why she was laughing.

"The baby…" she began, "it moved."

"Moved?" he asked, confused.

"Come here," she said.

Achilles walked over to his wife. She placed his hand on her stomach and waited for a minute. Then he felt a small jerk against his hand. He smiled and looked into his wife's eyes to see pure joy. In that moment, the reality began to sink in that Achilles was going to become a father. Briseis, his beloved wife, was going to bear his child. Lovingly, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. They both reveled in the moment with one another before continuing to get ready. Briseis pulled her hair off her neck and into a loose knot. Achilles changed his tunic and put sandals on. Once they were both ready, he had their chariot brought around and helped his wife get on. He grabbed the reins and with two clicks of his tongue, they were on their way to Troy once again.

* * *

Little conversation passed between them as they entered the gates and rode toward the palace. Achilles occasionally glanced over at his wife to find her looking at him. He would smile at her to reassure her that they were doing the right thing for them and the baby. They arrived at the palace and climbed down from the chariot. After climbing the steps slowly for Briseis's condition, they were greeted by Priam, Hecuba, Andromache, and Helen. Paris was nowhere in sight.

"Welcome," Priam said as he embraced his niece once again.

"Uncle," Briseis replied as she wholeheartedly embraced Priam. "There is something of importance that we need to discuss with all of you, inside."

"Of course," Priam obliged as he waved his hand to the side to show them inside.

Everyone went inside and walked into the throne room where all took a seat and Priam sat on the throne. There were a few moments of silence as the throne next to Priam where Hector had sat before remained unoccupied. After their moment of reverence, the family resumed conversation with Briseis and Achilles.

"What is important that you needed to speak with all of us?" Priam asked, his fingers stroking his beard as he talked.

"Achilles and I have made an important decision for us and our child," Briseis answered.

"What is that?" Hecuba inquired.

"We will return to Phtia, my home, and raise our family there," Achilles said.

"The journey would be too dangerous for Briseis!" Andromache exclaimed. "Think of the baby Briseis."

"I have and decided that it would be better for me to get away from here. Paris has not come around and I wake in the middle of the night, terrified by nightmares," Briseis said.

"Achilles, do you agree with this?" Priam asked. "Your wife is taking a major risk by sailing while she is with child."

"The journey is not a full week and I will remain at her side the entire time, never leaving her," Achilles replied.

"At least stay until your child moves, that way you are sure that the baby is alright to travel," Helen insisted.

"The baby has already moved. It did just before we came here. Feel, it is moving now," Briseis replied, taking Helen's hand and placing it on her stomach where the baby was kicking.

"Oh," Helen said, smiling slightly and nodding. "When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow at first light," Achilles answered.

"Then promise to take care of my niece and the baby," Priam said, placing his hand on Achilles's shoulder like a father would a son.

"I promise," Achilles said.

"Where is Paris?" Briseis asked.

"He is in our room," Helen answered.

"I'll be back in a while," Briseis said, heading down the hallway to Paris and Helen's room. "Don't follow me, I'll be fine."

* * *

Briseis walked down the hallway alone. The surroundings seemed so foreign to her even though she had lived in the palace for more than half of her life. She wondered if her new home would feel the same way or would it feel more like her home. The thought disappeared from her mind when she reached the door and knocked on it lightly before opening it. She found Paris sitting on the balcony, staring at the beach in silence. Quietly, she approached him. Without turning around, he began to speak to her.

"You shouldn't be here," he said coldly.

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to you, cousin," she replied.

"So, you're leaving with that monster?" he asked.

"Paris, he's not a monster. Please, try and understand. I'm not asking for your blessing to love my husband. I already love him. I just want to tell you that I love you cousin. You've always been like a brother to me and it hurts me to have you hate me for loving someone," she explained tearfully.

"I don't hate you, Briseis," he softly said, turning to face her. "No matter how much I disagree with what you've done, I could never hate you."

"Then why treat me so callously like you have the past few weeks?" she inquired. "That is one of the reasons we're leaving. My health and the health of my baby depend on my emotions. With you hurting me so much, I can't handle it anymore."

"I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't spit on my brother's memory. I am the Prince of Troy now and I'm expected to uphold Hector's memory," Paris said, emotion rising in his voice.

"Hector would want peace," she said. "You know that as much as I do. No matter what Achilles has done in the past, none of it matters now. What matters is that he is remorseful for what he's done and has apologized."

"Forgive me, cousin, for what I have done to you," he said, turning around and embracing Briseis. "I never meant to harm you in any way. You've always have been like a sister to me. When I came home with Helen, you welcomed us both with open arms. I should have done the same with you and Achilles."

"Hector would be proud of you," she whispered in his ear.

Paris nodded. For as long as he could remember, he had always wanted to make his brother proud of him. To his knowledge, he had never quite succeeded until now. He hoped that he would continue to make Hector proud of him in all he did as Prince of Troy.

Briseis let go of Paris and looked him in the eyes. She smiled when she felt a strong kick from her child inside, so strong it caused her to begin giggling. Paris looked at Briseis quizzically and right away she understood his confusion.

"My baby moved…it tickles when the baby kicks," she answered his unasked question.

"Oh," he said, laughing along with her. "You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

"I know so," he answered. "You're so caring and giving."

"I hope so," she sighed. "I should be getting back now. Achilles will wonder where I am."

"I'll walk back with you," Paris said, putting his arm on Briseis's shoulder.

* * *

The pair walked back to the throne room together. While walking back, Briseis had a memory of the two of them walking to the throne room when they were children to be chastised for terrorizing the palace help. Hector stood towering over them as he led them to the room. Paris was ten at the time and Briseis a tender age of six. Priam had scolded them severely for that incident, but Hector had saved them from harsh punishment with his rational words at only fourteen years old. Now they were both adults and Hector was no longer there. Briseis smiled at the thought of her childhood and found herself wondering what kind of life her own child had. However, the thoughts were put aside as they reached the throne room. Everyone was silent as Paris and Briseis entered the room together. Achilles looked intently at his wife, but her smile reassured him nothing was amiss.

"I need to apologize for my behavior the last few weeks," Paris said, "especially to my cousin Briseis and her husband, Achilles. It is not becoming of a Prince of Troy to not forgive your enemies if they have asked for forgiveness. Therefore, Achilles-your apology is accepted and you are most welcome into this family. Welcome brother."

Paris extended his hand to Achilles, who in turn reached out and grasped his hand. They shook in the way brothers would. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief that the war was finally at a real end with Paris coming around. That evening, there was a grand celebration feast and the whole family dined together for the first time. Laughter filled the air as jokes were told and memories were shared. Hector's presence filled the room not only in his family, but in memory as well. It was the first celebratory dinner of the end of the war.

"Briseis," Helen pleaded, "please reconsider traveling in your condition. I would feel much better if you waited until your child is delivered to move to your new home."

Briseis looked to her husband for help who in turn said, "I think that she is right. Now that things have settled down between the family, it would be safer to deliver our child here and then move back to my homeland."

"Where do you suggest I deliver the baby?" Briseis asked. "Achilles and I only have our tent on the beach."

"Nonsense," Paris said. "You'll have the baby here in the palace. You and Achilles are welcome to stay here in your old quarters where you'll be more comfortable until the baby arrives."

"Are you sure, Paris?" Briseis inquired, not sure of how her cousin would react with Achilles living under the same roof for months.

"Of course. You're both family," Paris replied.

"All right," Briseis conceded, "we'll stay until the baby is born."

* * *

The entire family was relieved to hear Briseis say those words. As the evening wore on, everyone enjoyed one another's company. That night, after everyone had retired for the evening, Achilles and Briseis stayed awake in Briseis's old room, talking.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" she asked.

"Yes. I want what is best for you and our child," he replied.

Briseis smiled back at him and lay on the bed. It felt wonderful to sleep on a real bed for the first time in her pregnancy. Her back was killing her already and she was barely showing. Achilles lied next to her and put his hand on her stomach just in time to feel a kick from the baby. He beamed with pride and kissed her stomach. Moments later, Briseis fell asleep from the exhaustion of carrying a child inside her. Achilles gently lifted her to her pillow and kissed her lips softly. He lay down on his own pillow. Sensing his body next to hers, Briseis curled up next to him, the small of her back against his stomach. Achilles didn't mind. He simply wrapped his arm gently around her waist and held her close as he drifted off to sleep himself.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the serious lack of updates. Please don't hurt me. (Cowers in a corner) School has kept me occupied with AP testing and getting ready to graduate in a week and three days! This chapter is longer because I felt like I owed you guys something good. I hope you like it.**


	7. Unexpected Arrivals

Achilles woke to find the other side of the bed empty. Worried, he glanced around the room quickly. He found Briseis standing on the balcony, looking over the beach. Breathing a sigh of relief, he walked out to be with her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her well-rounded stomach. Their first child was only a few weeks away and neither of them could wait. Without saying a word, she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. For once, all in her world was right.

"You're an even earlier riser than I am," he said, laughing.

"It's not me," she replied, "it's your child that wakes me up."

"Well, we know who the baby takes after in that," he chuckled.

Briseis smiled. She was glad that the baby had some attributes of its father. She hoped the baby had his eyes and her hair. It wouldn't be too long before they would both know their child, the child that had for many nights kept Briseis awake by kicking and moving about.

"You should rest," he said, sweeping his wife up into his arms and carrying her back to the safety of their bed.

"I'll be fine," she said. "You know me. I like to be up and about, seeing my family and talking."

"Yes, I know. Talking is one of your many favorite things to do," he teased.

"Oh, you are just…" she began, but was cut off by Achilles pressing his lips to hers.

When she was able to break the kiss she said, "I hate it when you do that. I can't say anything."

"Exactly," he retorted.

Briseis simply rolled her eyes. She got off the bed and walked over to the closet that held all her clothes. A few seconds later, she had picked out a flowing scarlet dress with gold hems. It was one of her favorite dresses because it not only was colorful; it showed just the right amount of cleavage to make Achilles go insane. When she had become a priestess of Apollo, she was only allowed to wear white and be completely covered, as she was a virgin. Now, all colors and designs were available to her because she was a married woman with child. This particular dress hid her pregnancy well though. Achilles playfully scoffed and walked over to his wife.

"Why do you constantly want to hide your stomach?" he asked, taking her in his arms in a loving embrace.

"I'm not comfortable with other people touching my stomach like I am with you. Hiding it gives them less of an urge to want to touch me," she explained.

"That can't be the only reason," he said knowingly.

"All right," she conceded, knowing her husband would not give in until she told him exactly what was bothering her. "All my life, I have been small. Now, suddenly I feel like a cow and I didn't think you would look at me like I was attractive anymore."

"That's not true at all," he said. "I love you and only you. You will always be beautiful to me, no matter what. You're even more beautiful now because you're carrying our child inside you."

"Really?" she asked, tears forming in her chocolate eyes.

"Yes," he replied, kissing her forehead to reassure her of his love.

"How could you love someone who has been so moody lately?" she inquired, smiling.

"Because I know that you are not normally like that. Besides, I would be moody too if I had a child inside of me, kicking constantly and making me exhausted," he explained.

"You always know how to make me feel so much better," she said, kissing him on the lips. "I am going to go visit Helen and Andromache today. I need to get out of this room and see people."

"All right, but promise me that you'll be careful," Achilles said.

"I promise," Briseis replied.

* * *

Briseis kissed her husband one more time before wandering out into the halls of the palace. She passed many servants who bowed respectfully before her. As she walked, she gazed at the magnificent tapestries that grazed the walls. Many she recognized as her cousin's, Cassandra. Cassandra was not often talked about in the palace, nor talked to, as most thought she was crazy. She claimed she saw visions from Apollo. No one believed her. So, when she was very young, Cassandra was locked away in one of the towers of the palace with only a loom to keep her company. Since that time, she had weaved some of the most splendid tapestries that anyone had ever seen. Briseis had always admired her cousin's work, but never got the chance to bestow her compliments on Cassandra herself. Now she wondered if Cassandra was even still in the palace. She continued down the hall to Andromache's room. The door was open, so Briseis walked in to find Andromache playing with her son on the floor. She looked up for a moment and smiled at Briseis.

"Good morning," Andromache said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"My back is sore," Briseis replied. "This little one is kicking me all over."

Andromache laughed. "Astyanax was the same way. He is very much like his father, never still for a moment."

"He does favor Hector very much," Briseis complimented.

Little Astyanax sat blissfully on the floor with his wooden toys around him. His favorite was obviously the wooden lion that Hector had carved for him on the way home from Sparta, before the war had begun. Briseis noticed that his hair had begun to darken and curl at the ends, just like Hector's did. She loved him very much and hoped that her child would be a playmate to Astyanax, just as she had been to Paris and Hector when they were growing up. She rubbed her stomach gently as she watched Andromache play with her son. It was a scene that she hoped to live in herself in a few months when her child would be old enough to play. She waved goodbye to Andromache silently and walked out to find Helen.

* * *

A while later, she found Helen and Paris walked outside in the gardens. Both of them greeted her warmly with hugs. Then the three of them walked out among the perennial flowers on the edge of the vast gardens that surrounded the palace of Troy. All the flowers were in bloom and Briseis loved it. As they walked around, they shared a light, friendly conversation.

"Are you and Achilles ready to welcome this little one into the world?" Helen asked.

"Some days I think I am and others I know that I'm nowhere near ready to be a mother," Briseis answered.

"I think all mothers go through that at some point before their first child is born," Helen reassured her.

"Hector would tell me that Andromache was so scared and he had no clue how to calm her down before she had Astyanax," Paris offered.

"I feel bad for Achilles," Briseis said. "He has never been around a child in his life. Do you think that his fatherly instincts will come naturally once our baby is born?"

"I'm sure they will," Paris said. "Hector had not been around children either when he became a father. He assumed the role right as his son was born. Remember the night Astyanax was born? He was beaming with pride as he carried his son around."

"What if I have a girl?" Briseis asked.

"It will be no different. Achilles loves you so much that it doesn't matter if you give him a son or a daughter. Just the fact that you gave him a child will make him proud," Helen said.

"You're right," Briseis said. "I can't wait…"

Briseis barely got a few words out before a sharp pain ripped through her entire abdomen. She gasped and grabbed her stomach in agony. Paris and Helen immediately stopped walking and turned to Briseis just in time to grab her before she fell. Paris took his cousin in his arms and began running back to Briseis's room to find Achilles. As he neared her room, he began yelling.

"ACHILLES!" he called out, desperate to find him. "ACHILLES!!"

Achilles came running out of the room and looked at his wife in Paris's arms with panic written across his face. He gently took her in his own arms and brought her into their room. Quickly, but softly he laid her on the bed and turned to Paris.

"Paris, what happened?" Achilles asked.

"We were just walking out in the garden, talking and she cried out in pain. When I turned around, she almost fell to the ground," Paris explained. "I think she's in labor."

"In labor?!" Achilles exclaimed. "It's not time yet!"

"Sometimes this happens," Helen said. "Andromache was early with Astyanax and he was fine. We just need to find the midwife and get her here as soon as possible."

"Please, go find her quickly!" Achilles said.

* * *

Paris and Helen rushed off to find the midwife, while Achilles stayed by his wife's side. She began to stir a few moments later. Her eyes opened and fluttered for a moment before focusing on Achilles. Pain was written all over her eyes and he knew she wouldn't say anything to him.

"Where am I?" she asked softly.

"You're in our room. Paris and Helen brought you back here. You've gone into labor," he tenderly explained.

"It's too soon," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine. They are going to get the midwife right now. Things will turn out alright, you'll see," he reassured her.

Briseis silently nodded. As they waited for the midwife, she kept her hand securely in her husbands, squeezing it as each contraction wracked her body with pain. A while later, the midwife came bursting into the room with several attendants behind her. Paris and Helen stood at the doorway, filled with concern and worry. The midwife immediately went to Briseis's bedside to assess the situation.

"My dear," she said, "you are definitely in labor. There is no stopping it, so we're just going to have to deliver the baby. Everything is going to be all right. Just do as I say and things will be fine."

Briseis nodded in understanding. Though she was terrified, she knew that she could trust the midwife who had not only delivered Astyanax, but also Paris and many of the other palace children over the years.

"You're going to have to wait outside," the midwife instructed at Achilles.

"I'm not leaving my wife," he sternly replied.

"This is no place for a husband to be," she said before pulling him aside to speak with him privately. "There is much pain involved in childbirth. It is better that no men be present when she gives birth. If women are around, we can calm her easier because most of us have lived through what she is going through and is about to go through. Please, just make this easier on yourself and your wife by waiting outside. We'll bring you inside when the child is born."

Achilles walked back over to Briseis and kissed her forehead softly. "I promise I will be back in here the moment they allow me back in."

"I love you," she said weakly.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her one more time before leaving the room.

* * *

Many hours later, Achilles paced the floor outside the room. He was a warrior, a man of strength, and the greatest of all the Greeks, yet he winced every time he heard Briseis cry out in pain. Paris, Helen, Priam, Hecuba, and Andromache all waited with him. Briseis's labor drug on for many hours, long into the night and the next morning. Everyone knew that the longer the labor, the chances that the baby, Briseis, or both would die grew higher. As much as everyone tried to hide their worry from Achilles, he could see it written on their faces. Early in the morning, a desperate scream came from the room, a moment of silence, and finally the cry of a baby. Sighs of relief were spread through everyone waiting in the hallway.

Achilles readied himself to be let back into the room to meet his child and see his wife. Just as he walked to the door, he heard Briseis scream again in agony. Terror filled his heart, as he did not know what was going on in the room. Frantically, he knocked on the door to be let in, but no one would answer him. It was so silent in the hallway; he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. A while later, he heard the latch on the door loosen and the door open. The midwife beckoned him in slowly, but no one else was allowed in. When he entered, the room was dimly lit with the morning light. Briseis was lying on the bed, pale as death, but breathing. Achilles rushed to her side, but was quickly beckoned to the midwife to speak.

"Your wife is very exhausted," she explained. "Her labor was much longer than expected for a new mother."

"Is she going to be all right?" he asked.

"She will be fine after a few days of recovery," she answered.

Achilles breathed a sigh of relief. "What about the baby?" he inquired.

The midwife looked toward a small cradle in the corner of the room and nodded that he go look. Achilles crept silently over to the cradle and peeked inside. A pink bundle lay inside. Achilles gazed at his daughter for the first time in awe. She had her mother's dark curls and his ears. Gently, he picked her up from the cradle and held her for the first time. She stirred for a moment and began to cry, but soon fell back to sleep in her father's arms. Achilles felt love abound in his heart for her. The midwife's gentle smile at the sight of father and daughter faded into a solemn look as she approached him once again. Achilles, sensing something was wrong, placed the baby back in the cradle to sleep and walked over to the midwife.

"There is something else you should know," she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The second scream you heard outside," she began.

"Yes," he said.

"There was another child in your wife's womb, a twin," she said. "The twin is very small. It is another girl. I'm afraid that she will not make it because she is so small compared to your first daughter."

"Another child," he repeated, stunned.

The midwife nodded and led him over to a small cot where another pink bundle, much smaller than the first, was placed. She gently picked it up and handed him his second daughter. Achilles gazed into the eyes of his tiny daughter. She had much lighter hair and her mother's nose. Every breath was a struggle for her. As he watched his daughter struggle to live, he felt an overpowering notion that if he were to lose her, he would be devastated, as would Briseis. Achilles sat down on the edge of the bed with her in his arms, not wanting to let go of her. If she were to die, he did not want her to die alone. He rocked her back and forth as his fingers graced her tiny cheeks.

**

* * *

A/N: Wow…I actually updated in less than a month…impressive. I hope you're enjoying my story. Let me know what the names of the twins should be. I have a few in mind, but I'm not sure what I want yet.**


End file.
